Music Makers
by hermhogwarts55
Summary: Bella attends CSUN as an undecided major after failing her music audition. Edward is a music student there, can he help her fight her fears and give her the courage to try again? Can he heal her wounds? B/E, AU, All Human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.... Oh but you don't have any idea how much I wish I did!

So Anyway, sorry if this sounds a little awkward at first. This is my life, I have the fears that Bella has in this story (I'm not 21 yet though.... like I care). I made the beginning a little awkward though because Bella's confused. She's scared that life is passing her by. Think about it, if you were barely 20 years old, all your friends around you have found their soulmate, know what they wanna be, but you keep struggling, wouldn't you be a bit scared too? I mean yes I'm still young, but in this day and age you have to grow up faster. In Twilight, Bella mostly cared for her mom (much like what I do) and then her dad (yeah I sometimes do that too...) she had to grow up fast, but luckily for her she had Edward. And don't worry, he's in this one! What kinda person would I be if I wrote a Twilight fan fiction without Edward, I might add Jake too... we'll see, I wouldn't be able to paint him as the bad guy though.... :/ Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy! Please review and leave me some feedback!!

College life. Wow, I didn't really think that it would really be this boring. My name's Bella, Bella Swan, I'm 21 years old... oh yay, I can legally buy alcohol, not that I'd want to. Not after seeing what it did to my mother. To my family. I go to California State University of Northridge. I was supposed to be here for music, but all my plans failed when I failed the audition. So I decided to come here on an undecided major.

Well now I'm in my third year, still just mindlessly taking general ed classes, trying to figure out what I wanna do with my life. In my off time I work at the local Borders Bookstore. I thought I should teach english, but just a look at the course list made me freak. How do they expect you to finish GEs and course credits in just four years? I guess thats why most people don't graduate till after five or six.

I try to push my mind to read instead of worry. Sure, I have no idea of what will happen when I graduate with just the completion of my GEs. Sure it scared me to death thinking I would only have a diploma, but really no special job. I thought for a while, film making sounds fun. I once walked through the film lab in high school, but when one of the tech guys was trying to explain to me what each person's different editing job and filming, and even the sound guys, I just kinda stared blankly.... I felt bad, but I guess it's good that I know that film wasn't me. I thought maybe once I could be a designer of some sort, but when they told me I would have to take drawing classes I just groaned. Music was my life.

I was a band geek at Forks High School, in Forks, Washington. I played Clarinet in the symphonic orchestras, I would've marched but my clumsiness proved to me that I'd rather just break a reed rather than my body or my instrument. I was first chair for most of high school... but when it came to that audition, I guess you could say I choked.... really bad!

"_Isabella Swan?" Professor Marx called me into his office. I had my clarinet out and ready in one of my hands, music folder in my other hand. I stepped into his office, shaking visually. He chuckled, "Now Miss Swan, no need to be nervous. I was reading over your file, I can't believe-" he held it up, closed, but I knew what it held as much of it I submitted myself. "Straight A's, involvement in Symphonic Orchestra, Jazz Bands, Pit Orchestra... What musicals have you played?"_

_I stiffened for a moment at the sudden question, "Umm... West Side Story, The Producers, Beauty and the Beast, My Fair Lady, The Boyfriend, A Wonderful Life, Willy Wonka, and Singing In The Rain." I said nervously, he chuckled again but seemed slightly amazed at my long list. I not only played in school, but I volunteered in the community orchestra that played in Port Angeles Theater of the Arts._

"_Ok, well I guess now all we need is an audition, which shouldn't be too hard for you, Miss Section Leader." He playfully joked. I put my music on the music stand he set up in the room, there was some music already on it and I guessed that was my sight reader and some scales. I took a deep breath and placed the mouthpiece to my lips, I blew the air into the instrument except instead of the beautiful woody sound that usually came from it the horn emitted a strain of squeaks. I quickly adjusted the instrument and tried again, but no avail. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, I knew this would happen, it happened when I first tried out for my conductor in high school; but luckily he took me anyway cause he had to and I somehow worked my way up by sophomore year. I didn't know why it always did this. It was like the instrument refused to work properly when I was soloing on it. My saxophones all did just fine, but I really wanted to get in on my clarinet. My first instrument, and now my last._

Since that day I haven't touched another instrument, I used to play loads; clarinet, flute, saxophone, even a little trumpet, percussion, and I dabbled a bit on piano... but no more. I locked my instruments up in the back of my significantly large closet in the apartment I shared with my roommates; Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. We all went to Forks and were best friends, so they understood knew my history with music, and devastated that I failed my audition they countlessly tried to encourage me to try again. They even tried to lure me over to the music buildings all freshmen year, but when I finally broke down and sobbed- uncharacteristically- they gave up and just succumbed to the fact that their friend had given up on her one true passion.

"Bella, get your butt in here! Now!" Alice shouted from the front room. I put my pen down on the sheet of work housing my astronomy homework and ran to see what was the matter. When I entered the room Alice stood there in a flowery blue sundress. Yeah I guess it was that time again.

In Forks the sun rarely came out, so while we lived in California we went out to enjoy it as much as possible. I looked towards Rosalie's door as she stepped out wearing a pink sundress like Alice's except for the color and pattern. I was guessing this was Alice's latest project for class. Alice was majoring in Fashion design and sometimes we would reap the benefits of her class projects, of course we usually had to suffer for her art as well, being models and mannequins as she stuck pins in our sides. But apparently this was one project that I didn't have to suffer through.

"I made this for you." She said holding up the delicate purple and white fabric. I was usually adverse to wearing dresses, I had this annoyance for my disproportional size and I hated the fact that my knees were so knobby and my skin was paler than a ghost. But I couldn't hurt my best friend's feelings by rejecting the dress, so I took it reluctantly and stalked into the bathroom. Unfortunately it fit like a glove and showed off my curves with ease. Alice even made it slightly longer than hers and Rose's to make me feel more secure that I wasn't going to moon anyone, but it didn't cover my knees which I despised more now than ever before.

I walked slowly out of the bathroom, nervous for their reaction. Alice squealed while Rosalie just smiled approvingly. Before I knew it they whisked me back into the bathroom and I felt things being tugged, brushed, and plucked. About ten minutes later I walked from the bathroom groomed, legs freshly shaven, hair straight and some of it pulled back out of my face, my face a hint of make up, and I had on sandals with a slight heel on them. I was about to ask them what was going on, but they tugged me out the door without a word. This was gonna be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.... maybe Stephenie will consider giving me Edward Cullen for my brithday? Haha!

A/N: Ok, well here's chapter 2, I got a few people who added me to their story updates, so thank you for at least giving my story a chance. I'm just glad to be writing again, and now I'm broadening my writing with some Twilight... maybe when I complete one of my current pieces I'll write some more stuff for my other favorite books.... anyway, if you like this please review. If you hate leave me some feedback about why. I could use the critiques! Thanks guys for not losing faith in me! On with the show!

Alice drives like a maniac! She's swerved in and out of traffic several times in the past five minutes.

"Where are we going?" I moaned again after Alice did a quick maneuver around a Hummer. It could've turned her porsche into scrap metal if the driver wish it to. I cringed slightly as we sped around it. In the rearview mirror I could see Alice smirking, she wasn't going to tell me. I groaned again, "Are Jasper and Emmett going to be there?" hoping that maybe they could calm their crazy girlfriends down. Jasper Whitlock had been with Alice since our freshmen year of college, he was two years ahead of the three of us and his roommate and best friend Emmett McCarty was introduced to Rosalie about a year ago, he was in Jasper's year of course. They were great guys, really down to earth and fortunately they've been able to get me out of a few horrid shopping trips with my best friends.

"Bella if you keep fussing then your going to mess up your hair and Rose will be forced to pull it back tighter than it already is." I internally flinched, Alice caught my sudden compliance. I stared out the car window, not really staring at anything in particular. The sun was casting a golden rod color across the sky and I tried to let it calm down, what was the worst they could have planned? I apparently spoke too soon.

We pulled up to a black building, lights already bouncing around inside the doors. A small line was queued up, but some part of me knew that we probably would have to wait in it. I felt my stomach tighten, why would Alice dress us this way if we were going to a club? I guess sensing my thoughts she chuckled "Oh Bella, you really think we're going in there? Well later, but not dressed like this..." she trailed with an evil look that quickly crossed her pixie face. "I only parked here so that it'd be easier when we leave. We have to walk a little bit to get to where we're going."

We all filed out of the car. I grabbed my sweater as Alice grabbed a bag from the trunk, I guessed it had what we would wear later..... but then why are we wearing these nice dresses? My question was answered when Rosalie pulled a picnic basket out. Ah, a picnic with the boys... great, I get front row tickets to the love fest.... ugh!

We walked towards the beach that was behind the black building. I was gorgeous! The water a serene looking blue and the sand was almost white. like a blanket.... it looked soft. The beach wasn't really crowded either, like our own little piece of heaven that we didn't have to share. This would be good for my mood.

Alice must've spotted Jasper because she suddenly squealed and started to lightly run across the sand. Wow, even with that possibly heavy bag too. Rosalie started to swish her hips a bit more as she approached Emmett. I guess I'm glad that my friends have something so beautiful with the guys.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper said enthusiastically, like as if now that I'm here the party can start.... haha, yeah sure. "I would like you to meet mine and Emmett's best mate, and our other roomie, but you wouldn't really know that now would you?" He chuckled as I blushed, I never had much time to see the guys, "Edward Cullen." He said and for some reason in my mind a fanfare sounded.

I looked at Edward and was immediately hit with a power, I didn't breathe for a few seconds. His dark hair reflecting some bronze tint in the sunlight, his green eyes.... bright and holding mine in an intense gaze. He was wearing some blue board shorts and a white t-shirt. I didn't stop looking at him until Rosalie chuckled from Emmett's attack on her. He started to run her down the beach while Alice was threatening to castrate him if her ruined her dress.

"Hello." Edward said smoothly as he held out a hand for me to shake, I took it and felt a slight buzzing pass through me. I blushed. "So your the famous Isabella Swan I've heard so much about?"

"Just Bella." I corrected, even though my full name sounded amazing coming from his perfect mouth, _'Bella get a grip! It's not like he could ever like you!' _I sighed and sat a little ways away from him.

"I don't bite, you know...." he smirked, "unless you want me to?" he said low that only I could hear it. I blushed and started to unpack the picnic while our friends played by the edge of the water. Edward started to help. We pulled out a sandwich for each of us, some potato salad, and a bag of chips each. "Want something to drink?" He asked reaching towards the cooler I assumed the boys brought. He pulled out two Coca Cola cans, wet with condensation. I reached over and took the soda from his awaiting hand.

We were laughing about this one time that Emmett's foot got stuck in the toilet when the gang came back.

"Aren't you gonna go for a swim?" Rosalie asked, dress somewhat wet sitting on her arm as she was walking around in her matching pink bikini.

"I would love to swim, except your supposed to wait 30 minutes after eating." I said in a know-it-all tone. Rose rolled her eyes, Jasper and Emmett busied themselves with the food, and Alice just gave Edward a weird look. I didn't really know what she was trying to tell him until he suddenly grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me over his shoulder. "Alice will kill you if you ruin this dress!" I squealed. He effortlessly pulled it off and tossed it on my shoes and proceeded to run me towards the water.

I guess I was glad Alice made me put a bikini on under the dress, but if we were heading to the beach I wasn't really planning on going in. As much as love to be in the water all of it went to hell when I saw what I looked like in a bathing suit. I actually had a one piece and a pair of trunks back at our apartment, but Alice made me wear this one. It was a dark blue, which contrasted against my pale skin... it made me look like a corpse. Trust me, I've tried to get color- but that's like asking for snow to fall here in So Cal.

I didn't actually think he'd throw me in until I felt him plop me down in the slightly cool water. I screamed. He dove in and when he emerged he did the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. He rose from the water, like a model, his face covered in falling water so he took his hands and ran them up his face and slicked his hair back. I was officially turned on.

"How are you enjoying the water?" He said with a flirtatious tone. I decided to play back.

"Hmm, well I guess it'd be better if it weren't so cold." I said crossing my arms across my chest to warm myself. He strutted towards me in the waist deep water.

"Aww, are you cold?" I nodded solemnly hoping he'd take the bait, but he didn't. Instead he splashed me roughly in the face. "You'll get use to it!" He said playfully and swam away from me to avoid my counter attack. I swam for him, he's not getting away with that!

A/N: Sorry I can't write anymore, I have to go take care of my mom- she fractured her shoulder.... I've also got a few more stories to write for. You know if I got some reviews I'd happily write more! So please review! I'll try to update tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... I don't even own my own car, so why would I own Twilight. And boy if I did, I'd be able to get an amazing car- but I love my baby, my firebolt!

A/N: I'm not getting any feedback, but I'll continue in hopes that I get some. I can't promise that this will be update every day, but I'm trying my best for these first few chapters... But it's really hard when my mother is yelling in agony in the next room and I'm constantly sent out to get stuff and take stuff places..... ugh, and now is "Hell Week" at the Cultural Arts Center for "My Fair Lady".... not really my favorite of the shows I've done, but I guess I'll grin and bear it until we do West Side Story! Oh and I might be getting a job, hopefully, so that'll add a bit to why I wouldn't be able to update as regularly after today. Tomorrow I have an interview for a job and a rehearsal at my old High School for their concert on saturday... so I know I might not be able to update tomorrow, but I'll try hopefully by Friday night! Well ON WITH THE SHOW!

After I'd successfully jumped onto Edward's back, unfortunately not bringing him down, but still enough to make him submerge himself in the water, it was fun as he let me ride on his back as he swam through the water that I was starting to get used to. We laughed and played until Alice pulled me from his warm shoulders and dragged me to the shore to one of the changing tents.

Alice shoved me into one with my clothes folded on a stool on the ground. it was a mound of purple, my favorite color, and on top was some sexy lingerie- nothing I owned. I slipped the wet clothes off and dried my skin thoroughly before I delicately pulled the lacy black items on. I cringed when I looked down, why would Alice subject me to such horrors? I normally wore bikini fit underwear, but she gave me a lacy thong, so instead of feeling my ass being covered like it should be it just felt like I had floss stuck up my butt! It was like a permanent wedgie, but there was nothing I could do since I didn't bring an extra change of clothes. I continued and pulled the purple dress on. It was really cute, but kinda short. It was shorter than my sundress and the fabric was fitted at my thighs while the body of the dress huffed out in a sort of mushroom. It was cinched at the waist and there the material changed to sequins. I was partial to sequins, but they complimented the dress nicely.

"Bella are you done yet?" Alice called through the tent's thick walls.

"Yeah, but I don't have any shoes." I called back. The tent unzipped and Alice and Rose stepped in with a bag.

"We'll put the shoes on once we reach the street. Now sit down on the stool." Alice comanded and I could see Rose pulling out a cordless iron. I sat down and felt them transform me for the second time that day. I guess I was lucky to have friends who were fashion enthusiasts, when they were done Alice pulled a mirror out of the bag and handed it to me. I held it up and admired my smoky eyes and hair pulled up in a buffed pony tail. Alice pulled out a glittery spray and attacked me with it, that was slightly unpleasant but when it shortly dried I was fine.

I hadn't really had a chance to admire their outfits but I noticed Alice was wearing a black and white strapless babydoll, her hair fanning away from her head in spikes, some shiny white barrettes pined in her hair. Her makeup was done pixie styled.

Rose had on a fitted black dress that was almost too short, it made her look hott and I had an idea that Emmett wouldn't be able to control his hands tonight. her blonde hair went down in waves and her make up was like mine except her lips were painted a bright red. **(A/N: their dresses are on my profile)**

The three of us started to exit the tent. The boys were wolf whistling as we went Alice, Rose, then me. I almost didn't exit, I was so embarrassed that everyone would think I even put myself in the same league as all these beautiful people. My eyes lightly glided over the boys, they were each wearing black pants, but different colored button up shirts. Jasper was wearing a black shirt with the same white design that was on Alice's dress, Emmett just wore a black shirt, and Edward was wearing a white shirt. They all looked handsome but my eyes couldn't leave Edward.

I hadn't realized that I was staring until someone coughed and knocked me out of my reverie, I blushed and looked down.

"So are we ready to go ladies?" Jasper asked linking arms with Alice. Emmett did the same for Rosalie.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he held his arm out for me to link my arm with. I blushed again and then held his arm with my own. I would love to say that we skipped like in The Wizard of Oz, but that would've been silly. I settled my rapidly beating heart to the slow pace Edward and I strolled at. It might've been a bit easier to lightly skip over the deep sand.

We had just made it to the sidewalk when I tripped over my own feet. I waited for the face full of sand but instead I was righted before I even got halfway to through the fall. Edward chuckled smoothly into my ear.

"Oops?" he joked. I immediately turned a perfect crimson. He smiled at me, "Don't worry Bella, I got you, I won't let you fall... ever."

"I'm not really good at walking, or dancing.... so I guess you'll have to prepared for that if you wanna dance with me." I said in a slightly small voice. He apparently heard me, though, because he chuckled again.

"I plan to steal every dance you have tonight." he smirked. We continued to walk towards the club, the crimson in my face not dying down until we got to the bouncer. Like I predicted earlier, we didn't have to wait to get into the club. Perks of being surrounded by beautiful people.

We entered the rambunctious club, lights bouncing off the walls, a techno remix of "We Will Rock You" was currently playing as the DJ was on a break. We found a circular booth right next to the dance floor and sat; Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, me, and Edward. A waitress wearing a really short shiny silver skirt, shiny pink tube top, and neon pink hair came up to us. She eyed Edward which made me ball my fists up.

"Hi, welcome to the Fun House! I'll be your waitress, Cheryl. What can I get you?" She stared amongst us, gaze darting back to Edward every few seconds. I guess I shouldn't be mad at her, I mean he looked like a god and was worth taking more than one look at, he was almost too gorgeous to actually be real. But that didn't kill the fire I felt scorching in my heart at the thought of him even considering going out with her.

We ordered some shots of vodka, Alice got the girls some cosmos and the boys all got mugs of beer. My stomach growled loudly before she was done. "Oh and I guess two orders of the samplers."

"Make that three." Emmett quipped up, rubbing his own stomach. I blushed again, how many times was that?

I suddenly felt something warm grasp my left hand. "Wanna dance?" Edward asked, and without an answer he pulled me onto the dance floor. When we got to a not so crowded spot he pulled me to him and started the steady dance of just moving our bodies back and forth. I loved how we moved together like one, it almost turned me on, but I refrained from my ridiculous fantasies and just concentrated on the beat. Not too long, and we were headed back to the table to indulge in the food that had just arrived. I piled food onto plate like I hadn't eaten in days.

"Hungry?" Edward said in my ear. I shuddered, I was hungry, yeah, but I wouldn't have minded if he wanted to continue our close, sensual dance. But I guess the only way I'd be able to continue tonight was with a little food fuel. When Edward and I were playing in the water at the beach I'd asked him basic questions and found out that he was 22 years old, a year younger than Emmett and Jasper, but a year older than Alice, Rose, and myself. He was in an arts program at CSUN, he didn't elaborate further though. He came from Chicago originally, but his father Carlisle came to California through work, was a doctor. Edward's mother Esme was an interior designer and was constantly decorating celebrity homes.

"So what do you wanna do with your life?" I asked him after swallowing a piece of chicken off of one of the drumsticks, _'aww, drumsticks.... I miss percussion.._._' _He looked briefly over my shoulder, cringed softly, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you just about done here?" He elaborated, I'm guessing trying to change subjects. I nodded, _'I'll let him have his way, for now.'_

He led me back to the dance floor and we danced the rest of the night, I didn't bring the subject cause I figured that since we were going to keep playing fifth wheel to our friends then they were gonna keep pairing us together when ever they wanted to hang out in a group. I could handle Edward's friendship but I didn't expect anything more and I would let myself think that he would ever see me like that.

A/N: Ok I hope you liked that. I haven't eaten yet and it's almost 7 pm! I gotta go to rehearsal! AH! Well if you appreciate the fact that I starved for this chapter, please review! Something to let me know that the pain in my stomach was worth it?


End file.
